Under the Desk
by immahorny
Summary: Tonks pays Lupin a visit at Hogwarts. What will happen. AU - Remus is still a teacher when they have an established relationship  Book 6 . ***CAUTION: HEAVY SMUT. RATED M FOR A REASON. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ***


**Just something that I thought of! Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine...I just get to play with them...they are JKR's**

**Happy Masturbating! ~immahorny**

"Hello," she said, seductively.

He looked up from his desk. Before he could answer, she went to him and kissed him on the lips. He moaned and reached out to deepen the kiss and pulled her onto his lap.

"We don't have much time. Class begins in ten minutes," he said between kisses.

"Then let's not waste time."

She ran her hands down his front, resting them right above his ever growing bulge. He threw his head back when she lightly rubbed his above his jeans.

"Please," he begged.

She quickly undid his robes, just to find a pair of muggle jeans underneath. She fiddled with the belt and zipper until they both came undone. She put her hand down his boxers, and felt his rock hard cock. He moaned deep in his throat. She began to pump him, slowly – tantalizing him.

He couldn't take much more. He grabbed her harshly, and kissed her hard. He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into her mouth, tasting every corner of her mouth. He ran his hands down her sides and up her stomach. He reached her breasts and began to fondle them. He flicked her nipples through the thin fabric of her favorite Weird Sisters t-shirt. She moaned, grinding herself against his leg.

"Fuck," she said.

He lifted her t-shirt and placed his mouth on her erect nipple. He flicked his tongue around the areola and finally, bit down gently on the middle. She nearly screamed.

"Shh," he reminded her.

He continued his ministrations, until she was begging him to fuck her. Before he could answer, the bell rang loudly, reverberating through the castle.

"Shit," he swore to himself. "The kids will be coming in a minute. Where are you going to go?"

"What are you teaching today?" she asked.

"Oh, they have a review day, so it's mostly just them asking questions."

"So this isn't a walking around class?"

"No."

"Good. I'll stay here then."

"What?"

"Like this," she answered.

She knelt down and hid herself under the desk. He moved his chair so she was completely hidden, and so none of the students would suspect she was there. It was just in time. A sudden sea of black appeared at his door, all finding their place. He was teaching the Third Years today, and they were a good, easy class.

"Good afternoon," he began. "Today we will be having a review day for the test coming up. Does anyone have any questions?"

A girl raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"I don't understand how to get rid of a boggart."

"Well that is very ah-" He felt his pants being slipped from his body – just enough so his lover under the desk could have better access to his dick.

"That is a very good question. To rid a boggart, you-" He took another intake of breath as she gently placed her hand on his throbbing cock. "You must clearly say '_riddikulus!_' and if done right, the boggart should change. You must think of something funny though. Laughter is what kills a bogga-a-art," he finished as smoothly as he could. The woman under the table had completely released his cock and had gently kissed the tip.

He struggled to answer a few more questions before he set the students to doing a review packet. When they were quietly working, he felt the pace of the stroking increase. He knew he couldn't make a sound, but she had just licked his tip, and dipped her tongue into his slit. He let out a great gust of air in an effort to stay silent. She put him all in her mouth, sucking and licking his cock. It took everything he had to keep himself from thrusting and calling out. She tickled his balls and swirled her tongue around the swollen head. He clutched the desk so hard that his knuckles turned white.

One kid asked a question and he forced him mind to clear so he could answer. He stuttered out an answer that very well may have been incorrect. That was the least of his worries. The woman had just begun to deep throat him, his tip far down her throat. Each time she swallowed, his dick pulsed. The fire began in his stomach, and he felt the familiar tingle in his balls. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

Sensing his close release, she stopped blowing him. Instead, she implemented an advanced bit of magic, and was able to put any picture in his head that she wanted. She made him see what she was doing to herself in his mind's eye – as if he were watching. She trailed her hands down her tits, hardening her nipples. She circled each one before being to play with it – flicking and rubbing. She then ventured southward, and spread her legs. She teased herself with her hands, rubbing them against her lower lips, and stopping short of her clit. All of a sudden, she rammed three fingers into her dripping pussy. She cast a silencing spell so the other people in the room wouldn't hear the squelching her fingers were making. She finger fucked herself and played with her clit. Under the desk, silently, she writhed with a growing inferno. She knew she wouldn't last much longer. She still continued playing with her clit. She took the hand from inside her cunt and trailed the juices to her breast, lubricating her nipples. Her pleasure was indescribable. Before she could let herself cum, the bell rang. She and her lover, who was beginning to sweat with the effort it took to remain silent, were relieved beyond belief. His hard on had grown, if possible, harder and there was a continuous leak of pre-cum oozing out of it. His dick was throbbing painfully and it was all he could do to not touch himself.

Finally, the last kid left his classroom. He now had a free block. He sent a silent locking and silencing spell on the door before pulling the woman from under the table.

"What do you think you're doing? I couldn't fucking concentrate!" He said huskily. She couldn't think of anything sexier.

"I was doing what you wanted – giving you pleasure."

"Yeah, you fucking did. And I fucking want more." He leaned in and whispered in her ear so she shivered. "I want you to fuck me harder than you ever have before."

She nodded and leaned up to kiss him. He grinded himself to her, and felt the heat rising from her core.

"Oh fuck," she cried. He knocked everything from his desk and bent her over so her ass cheeks were towards him.

"You were a naughty witch, and you will be punished." He slapped her hard on her ass. As the red mark formed, she moaned loudly. "You like that?"

He slapped her again and for a third time.

"Please, I can't take anymore. Please," she begged him, grinding her ass, trying to get some friction.

He dipped his fingers to her pussy and felt her wetter than ever before. "You're so wet for me," she muttered to her. She could only nod.

"Fuck! Please, inside me!"

He had no choice but to take his rock hard cock and shove it balls deep into her.

"So hot and tight and fu-u-u-uck!" He cried. She couldn't get a sound out of her mouth, except a primal moan.

He began to pump in and out of her, reaching in front to rub her clit.

"FUCK! I'M GOING TO CUM!" she yelled.

"Not yet you're not," he said, knowing he wouldn't last much longer.

He slowed his thrusts until he was barely moving. She whimpered at the loss of friction.

"Please, please, please, I need you. I need to fucking cum!"

"Really?" he whispered. "Then cum you will."

He picked up his trusts again until he was hitting her g-spot on each one. She nearly blacked out from the pleasure.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck great Merlin I'm going to fu-u-uck. I'm going to cuuuuumm! Ohhhhh uhhhhh ugnnn huuuuuuuh!" She moaned and writhed beneath him.

"Oh gods, you're so tight and warm and wet. I can't hold on much longer. FUCK!" he cried as she rubbed her ass to him.

"Oh oh oh oh! I'm cuummingg!" she screamed as her muscles began to tense around his cock. He couldn't last too much longer, especially now.

"Cum for me baby. I want to feel you clenching me so hard it hurts."

He twisted her clit once more and she fell apart. Her muscles clenched and she screamed in her release.

"FUCK GOD THAT'S FUCKING GOOD. I'M FUCKING CUMMING!" she screamed so loudly.

He couldn't stand it after her pussy began to contract. He felt his balls tighten and his cum spurt from his dick.

"OH GREAT MERLIN! FUCK BABY! UHGN UHGN!" he yelled with her.

Their screams mixing in air as they both climaxed, feeling the most pleasure they ever had.

When they were both spent, he pulled out and cleaned them up with a flick of his wand.

"That was good Ms. Tonks. Please come by again," he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you Mr. Lupin. I will surely do so," she smiled.

They kissed sweetly before she rearranged herself and left the classroom. He looked down and saw that he still had a pile of papers to grade.

**Hope you enjoyed (and came). If you have any more ideas, PM me! Leave a review if you feel like it...~immahorny**


End file.
